This project aims to characterize psychological and psychobiological attributes that are associated with alterations in smooth pursuit eye movements. The smooth pursuit system regulates the eye movements in following a target and can be measured by an electro-oculograph recording of an individual watching a swinging pendulum. By using the high-risk strategy of screening a large group of college student normal volunteers, individuals with various alterations in smooth pursuit patterns have been identified. Individuals with impaired tracking have been compared with those with more accurate tracking using a variety of psychological and biological tests to explore the relationship of these patterns to possible psychopathology, as well as other psychological and biochemical variables. Initial results indicate that schizotypal psychopathology marked by social isolation, suspiciousness, contricted affect, and poor rapport was significantly more likely to be found in low accuracy trackers than high accuracy trackers.